percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasha Filipov
Alexander 'Sasha' Filipov is a demigod son of Aphrodite that is of Russian descent through his father. He had resided in Camp Half-Blood ever since his father's death at the age of five, and is well-known throughout the camp. He is also known for this flirtations towards the nymph Apollonia, and is a friend of Chad Sinquah and Theodosia He is one of the main characters of the Blind Faith series and goes on with the quest along with Chad and Theodosia. History Early Life Sasha's father, Feodor Filipov, was a Russian male model whose family had been of Romanov descent, wo fell in love with Aphrodite during a fashion show. The two of them decided to elope with one another for the weekend, and it resulted in the birth of Sasha months later. Because she was a goddess and could not raise Sasha himself, she was forced to leave him with Feodor alone. Having been raised as an only child, he was unsure of how to care for his young son but eventually gained insight and advice from his fellow friends who were already models. So Sasha began his life out in Saint Petersburg, one of Russia's main cities, and his father's base of operations. He was very spoiled by a child, by both his father and his colleagues and friends. He had inherited all of his father's looks and was a very handsome and behaved child who pleased everyone he met. He loved to bet he center of attention and was quite bothered when his father had to travel to fashion shows and left him home with a nanny or close friend. Though Feodor had promised his son that he would eventually take him with him to a fashion show when he was older, as he would not have the patience for one at this age. When Feodor was six years old, his father ill with a deadly illness, and it was doubtful that he would live past the year. He was devastated by this news and was afraid of what would happen to him afterwards, with hardly anyone being able to take him in. It was soon revealed by his father that he was the son of a goddess, Aphrodite herself, and that his father could see through the Mist, which he had kept a secret from everyone that he knew. Fortunately a model, who happened to be a demigod themselves and had made their way in the fashion world, told Feodor and his son of Camp Half-Blood. Immediately Feodor made preparations for his son to be sent to the camp so that he would not do without after his father's death. With a tearful goodbye, Sasha left for the Camp, which was located in the United States, and he soon died afterwards. At Camp Half-Blood Some time after his arrival, after he had resided in the Hermes Cabin, he was claimed by Aphrodite herself. He was then placed into her cabin, although many Aphrodite campers had suspected him of being a child of Aphrodite. At first he was quite shy and sad, because of his father's death, though he soon began making friends with those of his cabin and those of other cabins. He especially got along with Silena Beaurgard, as she helped lifted up his spirits and introduced him to other people that he could get along with. He was quite happy to stay there, although he missed many of his father's friends and often visited when it was safest, because at any time he could be attacked by a monster. A few years after his arrival to the camp, he struck up an odd friendship with an Ares child, Chad Sinquah. Appearance Being the son of the goddess of beauty herself and a male model, it was only natural that he would be just as beautiful himself. Though it was often said by friends of his father that he would be an even greater model than Feodor himself, who was almost world renown in the fasion world. He possesses wavy, thick black hair, which constantly falls into his face not so much it covers his eyes and falls to the top of his shoulders. He, at times, likes to put in clips to keep his hair back and likes to slick it back in order to impress Apollonia. His eyes are the color of ice blue, not really quite grey as there is a hint of very light blue in them as well. Though they aren't seen as cold, they are very much filled with warmth, as he possesses a very warm personality. His grandfather's family had traces of Cossack in them, and so he has a light olive skin tone. He tans easily as well in the summer and is not usually seen with a sunburn. He is rather tall for his age as well, standing at six feet and three inches, coming from a son of a model. Because he likes to exercise much, he is quite muscular as well, though not so muscular that he is bulky. Personality All his life, Sasha has been an extrovert, having no problem with talking with anyone and everyone, rather enjoying it very much. He is a natural social butterfly and his skills were only nourished more through his many interactions with his father's colleagues and friends. Although shy at first when he came to the camp, he came back to his old ways when he got to know everyone and the sadness of his father's death slowly wore off. Although with his extroverted traits, he loves to be at the center of attention, and can be upset when there is not attention on them. Although he does not like to cause a scene to get attention, he can be rather passive-aggressive when he is upset. He is a very flirtatious young man and is often seen giving his affections easily, though he knows when it is the right time to stop. He is always down to have a good time, though he can easily grow serious if needed, as there is a clear boundary between seriousness and fun. He is very serious when it comes to those he genuinely loves, and he is not afraid to show those feelings either. As shown with Apollonia the nymph, he is shown to be very affectionate and loving, and he does not care who sees. Although he cares for others that he flirts with, his feelings are clearly not as deep, and one is able to tell if whether or not he is actually in love with a person. He has a streak of narcissism running through him as well, always making sure that his body is in the best form in the camp, and that he looks the handsomest as well. Though he is not afraid to mess up his appearance if to defend one of his friends or defend his pride, as he is very prideful and will protect it if needed. He cares greatly for his friends and will defend them in any way if necessary, though at times he is blind to his own limits and can take it too far. Category:Demigods Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Artanisnerwen Category:Blind Faith __FORCETOC__